This Is Hard
is the third episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Leshan Eleanor and Jaimy manage to bond very well after almost winning last challenge. Their teamwork is really good and Jaimy states that if they keep working together like this they will merge easily. Ya'an Dotan is pissed at the fact that no one chooses to join their tribe. By this, they might be screwed because at the end, tribes with three people will do better than tribes with two people. Dotan is very worried while Yuri doesn't really care. Longnan Melissa enters the tribe and introduces herself to JJ and Katy. While Katy really likes Melissa right off the bat, JJ isn't very sure of her. Melissa and Katy bond and talk about their lives while JJ sits and listens to them. Enshi The two men discuss what they should do with the recently broken shelter. Edward really wants to re-build it while Marcelles is feeling very down. Edward is scared that they might lose next challenge. Shiyan Louise found bananas at camp and hands it over to Leon and Tamara. The three enjoy their bananas and talk about the next challenge. Both Leon and Tamara are happy with Louise and they're surprised she's so strong and sweet. Baiyin While Candice slowly starts to be bored and annoyed at camp, spending all her time by either tanning or sleeping. Violet is still having fun though. She just made up a game she plays, finding plants and insects from any kind. Candice is disgusted by that. Hebi While everything looks smooth and calm at all tribes, the fire is on at Hebi. Both Jessie and Tim are having struggles with making plans for everything. Jessie wants to make sure they are prepared for a possible storm by completing the shelter while Tim wants to make fire. Challenge For this challenge, all pairs have to cook a diner for the three guest judges. Three players from the past have arrived to judge. Those are Lewis from Zimbabwe and Generations, Xanthea from Guatemala and Generations and last season's winner Sveneryn. Survivors ready? GO! All pairs quickly get some ingredients and are cooking. Louise states she has done a lot of cooking and even applied for MasterChef so she knows how to do this. Leon and Tamara help her. Candice is good at cooking as well. For once, the two girls from Baiyin work smoothly together. This doesn't go for Jessie and Tim. The two guys won't agree once again. Tim tells Jessie to do everything by himself and he decides to sit. Jessie is angry and does the cooking by himself. Once everyone is ready, Lewis, Xanthea and Sveneryn eat the dishes. They give points and have a top seven. Xanthea then announces the top seven. First place goes to Shiyan. Second place goes to Longnan, having a delicious Japanese dish. Third place goes to Baiyin. The two girls give each other a high five. Fourth place goes to Leshan. Fifth place goes to Enshi. And finally, sixth place goes to Ya'an. Which means, Hebi lost and Tim has to face off against Jessie in the elimination challenge. Elimination Challenge At the elimination challenge, Jessie looks very nervous. He really wants to beat Tim because he has screwed him big time. Tim looks calm. He knows Jessie is easy to fuck up so he will use that as an advantage. The two guys head on to the pole and try to balance. Both Jessie and Tim do very well. Tim his cockiness cost him the game as he tried to kick Jessie off his pole, making him lose his balance. Jessie laughs and finally got what he wanted. He tells Tim go home and enjoy being a pre-merge loser. Tim is about to punch Jessie but the security quickly handles and let Tim go. Jessie chooses to join Ya'an because he thinks they're both strong and easy to talk with. Final Words "This game is shitty. Thought it was about voting people off? What the heck is this kind of shit." - Tim, 16th Place